Porcelain Lullaby
by KendallsWifey112
Summary: She never meant for this to happen she loved him but was pregnant by his BEST FRIEND! Then she finds out that the others are pregnant as well by their boyfriends what is going to happen?
1. Chapter 1

_**Porcelain Lullaby (Thanks Rune Kensington!)**_

_A/N: Some stories are full and will be posted soon! Cannot wait for you all to read them! Full Stories: Secrets, Forgotten, I Hate You, Nothing Even Matters, Someday…, and of course, this one! ENJOY!_

_Kendall Knight/Brynlee Marie Hope Harlow (My OC)_

_Logan Mitchell/ Devyn Annette McAdams (AVeryPotterFanGirl)_

_James Diamond/ Lily Elaine Kennedy (Annabec)_

_Carlos Garcia/ Destiny Mariah Andrews (SimplyAnonymous101)_

_~Brynlee's POV~_

I sat in my doctor's office slightly shaken, I was 3 weeks late and it was starting to scare me.

One of my best friends, Devyn, sat next to me.

She was rubbing my back.

Lily was going to KILL me once she found out if I WAS_ pregnant _seeing as it was possibly her boyfriend's_. _

I looked at Devyn, "Bryn-Bryn you NEED to calm down! It's all going to be okay." She said rubbing my back harder.

I suddenly got VERY nauseated, I felt my lunch coming up and I ran to the bathroom, Devyn close behind.

I keeled over the toilet and Devyn grabbed my hair and pulled it out of the way and patiently waited as I threw up, which seemed like everything I've eaten in the past week…

I started to cry, "Oh Bryn. I feel so bad! I WISH I could help you!" she said a tear falling from her hazel eyes.

I suddenly heard her stomach turning, she was never one to take throwing up easily she didn't have a very strong stomach…

I moved out of the way as she threw up.

I grabbed her long curly dark brown hair and held it for her.

"Dev, are you…" I started; she quickly cut me off, "NO! Don't you DARE! My parents would KILL me THEN kick me out!" she said.

"You can always come and live with me and Barrett!" I said.

She gave me a look I threw my hands up in defense, "Sorry! Just trying to lighten the mood!' I said.

She narrowed her eyes and we washed up and walked out of the bathroom.

A nurse walked out of a big white door and smiled, "Brynlee Harlow?" she asked.

I stood up and followed her into a small room.

She looked at me, "I'm Nurse Michelle I'll be doing your vitals and getting some information. Who is this?" she asked pointing to Devyn.

"Oh this is Devyn, my best friend." I said.

"Hello." She said nodding at Devyn.

Devyn nodded.

"Okay, so I'm going to take your blood pressure, heart rate, oxygen level and temperature." She said placing a dark blue cuff around the upper part of my arm.

She pressed a button and on my pointer finger she put a white thing and then a thermometer in my mouth under my tongue.

After she was done she wrote some stuff down and looked at me, "Okay, so why are you here today?" she asked.

"I…I think I may be… you know, pregnant…" I said the last part quietly.

She nodded and jotted some more notes down, 'Why do you think that?" she asked.

"I've been throwing up a lot, I've gained like 10 pounds and I'm 3 weeks late…" I said.

She nodded and wrote everything down, she took me out into the hall and made me get on a scale, she took my weight, I was 125 lbs.

I sighed, "If you are you are going to be gaining weight." She said.

I nodded my heart started pounding…

"How tall are you?" she asked.

"5 foot 5." I said.

She nodded and wrote it down.

"Okay, you need to give me a urine sample, can you go right now?" she asked handing me a cup.

I nodded, "When you get back, place it on the counter and then change into this gown, EVERYTHING needs to come off the doctor is going to have to do a pelvic exam, and then sit on the table. Then Dr. See will be in to see you shortly." She said I nodded and took the cup from her, she showed me the bathroom and I went in and went and went back into the room.

Devyn left for a minute so I could change, I did and got onto the exam table.

"Dev, you can come back in." I said.

The door opened and she entered the room.

"I…I'm so scared Dev." I said pitifully to my best friend.

"Bryn-Bryn, I PROMISE everything will be okay. H…Have you to Kendall or… or James?" she asked.

Being my best friend, she knew everything.

I shook my head, I've been avoiding calls from both of them." I said.

"Brynlee Marie Hope Harlow! You HAVE to tell them!" she said.

My heart umped from my chest to my throat.

My phone went off it of course was my boyfriend singing a song he wrote for me, called "Love Letter" I looked down at the phone and hesitated but answered, "Hey baby." I said into the phone, "Are you okay? You had me worried, I couldn't get ahold of you all day!" he said.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm at the doctor." I said.

"What? Why? Are you sick?" he asked.

"You could say that." I said.

"What? What you mean?" he asked.

"I'll talk to you tonight. After the doctor sees me and I get more information." I said.

"Oh, okay baby… I miss you and Love you and I will see you tonight." He said.

"See you tonight babe. Love you." I said and hung up.

"Bryn, he loves you, like A LOT! What happen between you and James was a mistake and he can't even be mad at you, you guys where on a break…" she said.

I nodded, Kendall and I got into a HUGE fight about a month and a half ago and we broke up and so did James and Lily and they broke up and James and I turned to each other and we drank to ease the pain and ended up getting drunk and doing…things…

I sighed, "He's going to hate me and then if I am, well, I'm going to have to raise it by myself." I said.

"Bryn has anyone ever told you that you over think at times?" Devyn asked.

"Yes, you, all the time." I said.

"Oh right, because you do." Devyn said giving me a look.

The doctor walked in shortly after our conversation ended.

"Hello Miss Harlow." She said.

"Hello Dr. See." I said.

"So, what seems to be wrong today?" she asked.

"Um… I…I th..think I may be… yo…you know…pregnant?" I said struggling with the words coming out of my mouth.

"And why do you think that?" she asked.

"Well, I'm 3 weeks late, I've gained 10 pounds and I keep throwing up." I said.

"Okay we can do a urine pregnancy test it will only take about 2 minutes. I will come back in after we get the results." She said putting a glove on and taking my urine out of the room.

The next 5 minutes where the longest 5 minutes of my life…

The doctor finally reentered the room.

She sighed, "You are definely pregnant." She said looking down at her chart.

Devyn walked over and hugged me as I started to cry.

Dr. See waited for me to calm down, "We have to get an ultrasound and some blood work to find out just how fal along you are." She said.

"I think I may be 7 weeks." I said she nodded, "Okay we are going to get an ultrasound now so, please, follow me." She said and Devyn and I followed her to another exam room with a machine in it.

Devyn sat in the corner and watched me get on the exam table and the doctor placing a sheet over me and instructed me to pull my gown up.

I did and she placed warm gel on my lower abdomen and she placed a small probe on the gel and I watched as she looked at the screen and looked.

She turned the screen, "There it is, your baby." She said pointing to a small dot on the screen.

I looked. "Wow." I said.

Devyn was amazed too.

We watched as she took pictureds and then placed another probe on my stomach she moved it around a bit and then we heard a strong thudding.

"Wh…Whats that?" I asked.

"That, is your baby's heart beat." She said smiling down at me.

"It sounds healthy but I'm going to draw labs and check just how far a long you are and check you for anything else." she said as she pulled a prescription pad out of her pocket and quikly jotted down some items and ripped the paper off the pad.

"This is a prescription for 9 months' worth of prenatal vitamins and a medication to keep the baby healthy seeing as you are young and very skinny." she said I nodded.

She walked me to another room with a chair after I changed.

I sat down and the nurse entered again.

"Okay, I'm going to be drawing some blood." She said as she got ready.

I nodded Devyn waited outside, she doesn't like needles.

After she was done drawing about 5 or 6 vials of blood I walked out.

Devyn was in the waiting room.

I was told to call in a few days to find out all of my results.

I picked up my phone, "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I've got to call Kendall, we've got to meet tonight and I've got to tell him." I said.

Devyn sighed and nodded, "What about, you know, James?" she asked.

"I will talk to him tomorrow." I said she nodded.

I pushed the call button and dialed Kendall's number…

I was slightly shaking as the other side of the phone rang.

Kendall picked up, "Hey baby. You okay?" he asked.

"Um, c…can we meet tonight, privately, to… to talk?" I asked swallowing hard.

"Um sure baby, everything alright?" he asked a question in his voice.

"Yes, I just need tot alk to you." I said.

"Okay. We will meet at Palm Woods Park at let's say… 8?" he asked

"Sure. I'll see you then." I said.

"Okay, Hey Bryn, I Love you." He said.

"I Love you to Kenny." I said.

"Promise?" he asked.

"Yes, promise, forever and always." I said.

We said our good byes and hung up, immediately after we did I texted James saying I needed to talk to him tomorrow.

He said okay and we picked a place and time and I turned to Devyn.

"Okay I'm meeting Kendall tonight and James tomorrow." I said.

"So, who do you think it is?" she asked.

"I can only pray Kendall but I KNOW it's James'" I said.

Devyn sighed.

"What about Lily and Destiny? We've got to tell them eventually." She said shrugging.

"Let's worry about Kendall, James, Barrett, Zach and Miss Knight." I said.

She nodded and promised to not tell anyone.

I thanked her and she smiled, "I will always love you Bryn-Bryn." She said trying to reassure me and calm my nerves.

"Love you too Devy." I said smiling at her as we got into her car.

She miled and we drove in silence back to the Palm Woods…


	2. Chapter 2

Porcelain Lullaby Chapter 2!

Sorry it took so long! I had to redo my WHOLE computer and I lost ALL of my files! I'm starting to retype everything today so…. I should have redone 1st chapters up this week!

Devyn and I drove back to the Palm Woods in silence…

We said our good byes and I headed to my apartment, passing 2J in the process.

I opened my apartment door and my big brother was sitting on the couch, "Hey Bryn." He said looking at me, smiling and then returning to his computer screen.

"Um, Barrett?" I said.

"Sup?" he asked.

"I went to the doctor…" I said.

"Okay? And?" he asked.

"Well, I…I'm…p…pregnant." I said I clenched my eyes shut waiting for his reign of fury.

He got up and came over and I felt his strong arms wrap around me.

I started to cry, and he soothed me and kissed my forehead.

"It's alright Bryn, we will get through this, have you told Kendall?" he asked looking down at me.

"I'm meeting him tonight to tell him." I said.

He nodded, "I love you and will support you we've got an extra room and if we need to move, we can." He said I wiped the remainder of my tears away and nodded.

I looked at the time on the microwave it read, 6:30 pm.

"Oh shit! I got to get ready and go meet Kendall." I said removing myself from my brother's embrace and walked to the bathroom and got into the shower.

I stood in the shower for a long time looking down at my stomach.

My heart beated loudly in my chest and a few tears escaped my eyes and I sighed.

I finished showering and got out.

I dressed in a white shot skirt, a pink tank top and pink flip flops.

I sighed and headed to meet Kendall, I shook as I pushed the elevator button but right before the door closed a hand appeared in the door and James appeared.

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, hey Bryn." He said stepping into the elevator, "H..Hey James. Going to see Lily?" I asked.

He nodded biting his lip, "Going to see Kendall?" he asked.

I nodded and smiled.

Then the door opened, "Well, see you tomorrow." He said and smiled.

I nodded. I headed out the front doors and looked to see Kendall.

He had an area set up, it looked pretty, he had all different sized candles in the tree that stood behind him and a blanket was below his bare feet.

I slipped out of my flip-flops and stepped onto the blanket.

Kendall leaned down and kissed me and smiled.

"Hey baby. You look beautiful." He said.

"Aw. Thanks you don't look too bay yourself!" I said smiling he was wearing black skinny jeans and a black and blue flannel top with a white undershirt and he was wearing white socks and his slip ons stood not too far away.

I smiled and he lay down on the blanket.

My heart raced as I lay next to him.

We laid in silence for a bit I stole small glances at him as we looked at the stars.

"H…Hey Kendall…" I final said mustering up enough courage to tell him…

"Yeah babe?" he asked.

"D…Do you want a family?" I asked.

"Well yeah, you know I do…" He said looking at me.

"Well, you know how I went to the doctor today?" He nodded and bit and his lip, visibly nervous.

"Wh…Well I'm pregnant…" I said.

He jumped up from his place on the blanket.

"What?" he asked as he started pacing back and forth.

"Th…There's something else…" I said.

"You know what? It's okay. We'll get through this." He said smiling at me.

I was shocked, "Really?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"I love you Brynlee and want nothing more than to marry you and have a family. I promise that I will be here for you and support you and this baby." He said placing a hand on my stomach and kissing me passionately. I was in shock, "I Love you too Kendall." I said smiling up at him.

"Promise?" he asked.

"Always and Forever." I said smiling up at my 6'0 tall blonde haired green eyed boyfriend.

He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead.

"Now, what is it you wanted to tell me babe?" he asked.

"Oh, um, nothing babe. It's not important right now." I said smiling and returning to my boyfriend's embrace.

A single tear fell from my eye and I felt like the world's worst person at that moment…

I didn't deserve someone like Kendall…

~*~The Next Day…~*~

It was 3 am and I couldn't sleep, felt horrible for not telling Kendall that "his" child in my stomach may not be his…

"Ugh!" I grunted looking over at my clock sitting on my night stand…

It illuminated 3:45.

My queasy feeling was coming over me thinking about everything that had happened today.

I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

I spent what seemed like forever throwing up and when I was finally done, I cleaned up and went out into the living room not able to sleep anymore…

I thought about Kendall and James and Devyn and how I had a small suspicion that she was pregnant.

All of these thoughts whirled in my head it worried me, a small, light knock was at my front door.

I got up after turning on my TV and being face to face with James.

"J…James, hi." I said.

"Can I come in I think we need to talk…" he said without saying a word I nodded.

He came in and placed his thumb and his pointer finger up to his lips and messed with them for a bit.

He looked scared as he turned to me.

I shut the door and looked at him, "Is it true?" he asked.

"Is what true?" I asked pretending I was slightly confused.

But I know that my boyfriend had told his best friends about what he had learned today.

"You know that you're pregnant?" he asked worry on his face.

"Oh, yeah…" I said.

"Oh yeah? Oh Yeah! That's all you have to say?" he said his voice was a little loud.

"Shh! You're going to wake my brother! He's got to work at 7 am!" I said.

He rolled his eyes, "Well, where you going to tell me?" he asked.

"What do you think I was going to do tomorrow? Just hang out with you?" I asked.

"Well I don't know. God damn it! Fuck what am I going to do?" he said taking his palms and covering his eyes and throwing his head back.

"Well it's a long shot it could be yours I mean Kendall and I have you know… a lot more than we did we only did it once." I said.

"It only takes once!" he said.

"James just calm down." I said.

He took a deep breath and nodded, "Did Lily tell you?" he asked.

"Lily tell me what?" I asked.

"Well you know? That she's pregnant too?" he asked.

"What?" I screamed.

"Damn Bryn you need to calm down! But I take it that she didn't…" he said.

"Um, no." I said.

James flushed in embarrassment.

"You know, I have a suspicion that Devyn is pregnant too." I said.

"What?" he said.

I nodded.

"No, not goodie goodie Logan!" he said.

I nodded giving James a funny look.

"Now what about Destiny? Have you talked to her?" he asked I shook my head, "Devyn hasn't either… I talked to her for a bit on the way home from seeing Kendall." I said.

James shook his head, "it would be oddly crazy if all 4 of you where you know…" he said.

"Shut up!" I said punching him in the arm.

"Ouch!" he said rubbing his now sore arm.

"Pssh, pussy." I mumbled.

"Okay, I'm going home, if all of you pregnant chicks are this way, I'm so staying away from the 4of you for 9 months!" he said giving me a mean glare and walking out the door.

I grunted and plopped down on the couch and watched an infomercial on some weight loss video and I soon drifted off to sleep trying to forget all that had happened the previous day…


End file.
